Leah Wells
Leah Wells is a professional counterfeiter and associate of the Kensington Firm. She previously worked for Jordan Hamlin. History Release from Prison Leah made a deal with the feds to testify against her old boss, Jordan Hamlin, in exchange for a reduced sentence and witness protection. While she was being transported through the Weatherby Hotel, Rhys plotted to intercept and take her to work for the Kensington Firm. Ben posed as a US Attorney to get a private interaction with Leah. He told her she needed to request a transfer to another hotel and during that transfer, they'd get her. Leah used her leverage to get a better deal, including some demands. She wanted 50% of the take, Jordan Hamlin dead, and her dog, Paul McCartney. Wanting to get around her conditions, they got Paul McCartney and held him hostage so she'd cave on her other demands. Once her dog was threatened, she signed their original contract. However, when Rhys and Ben went to retrieve her, they found her US Marshals unconscious on the floor and Leah gone. As they went to leave, they saw Dao and Alice, so they tried to escape. Right as Dao was about to open the door, Reggie interrupted, also posing as a US Marshal and leading them away. It gave Ben and Rhys just enough time to get out of the hotel room, leaving two dead US Marshals behind, killed by Rhys. They then learned that Margot had taken out Jordan Hamlin and taken Leah for herself. ("The Benefactor") Counterfeiting Leah expected to have a 50/50 partnership with Margot, but Margot said that she doesn't do partnerships, not since Ben, and clarified that she meant a 50/50 take. When Margot was upset over Alice spending their whole "session" tell her how awful she was, Leah correctly figured out Margot had been made. They then abandoned their hotel room before Alice and Dao could bust them. Leah and Reggie, who had been learning how to counterfeit from her, was opposed to Margot's idea to burn the money they'd made. Instead, they spread it around, selling it in small amounts. However, Alice and Dao figured out what they were doing and Sophie posed as a bank employee and they prepared a sting. However, Reggie recognized Shawn Sullivan crossing the street and realized what was happening. Margot threatened Alice with a gun after leaving the bank, but Valerie came to the rescue with a gun of her own. Margot was arrested. ("The Happy Couple") When Sybil found out the size of Virginia Foster's vault, she said Leah would need to make double the counterfeit money she'd made, so they'd have enough to replace all the money in the vault with hers. Leah didn't believe it could be done, but Sybil warned Leah not to let her down. Leah was able to make the money, but they were busted while executing the con and Sybil was arrested. ("The Wedding") Career She is a counterfeiter, said to be one of the best. Gallery 1x08LeahWells.png|The Package 1x09LeahWells.png|The Happy Couple 1x10LeahWells.png|The Wedding Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Con Artists